prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Midorikawa Nao/Image Gallery
Official Profiles Cure March.PNG|Cure March/Midorikawa Nao Profile (Toei Animation) curemarchprofile.gif|Cure March Profile (TV Asahi) 554.PNG|Cure March Profile (Toei Animation) cure.march.movprof.png|Cure March Movie Profile SmilePreCureChibi_Nao.png|Child Cure March's profile Princessmarch.jpg|Cure March Princess Form profile Chara_sm_chara_05.png|Cure March from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagemarch.jpg|Cure March's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi march.newstage2.jpg|Cure March profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage.2.March.Concept.PNG|Cure March's Concept Art in New Stage 2 march.newstage.prof2.jpg|Cure March's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 NS327.jpg|Cure March profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi 862381.jpg|Artist Notes: Cure March 451.PNG|Nao in her school uniform 1 NaoSchool2.jpg|Nao in her school uniform 2 Nao Casual.jpg|Nao in her casual clothes 1 NaoSummer.jpg|Nao in her casual clothes 2 nao.movprof.png|Nao Movie Profile 862379.jpg|Artist Notes: Nao's soccer attire naoapron.jpg|Artist Notes: Nao in apron 862380.jpg|Artist Notes: Nao's clothes bag UltraCureMarch.jpg|Ultra Cure March concept tumblr_mz9qy0UiDt1qmlmyuo3_1280.jpg|Nao concept art PC27.png|Cure March profile from Smile announcement poster Cure.March.full..jpg|Cure March poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure_March.png|Cure March pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c04_4_main.png|Cure March's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Glitter Spring.jpg|Gitter Spring's profile Cure March Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure March's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure March Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure March's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure March.png|Infant Cure March profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureMarchMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure March from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Midorikawa Nao Naomidorikawa01.jpg|Nao in the opening sequence. Pre2012-02-08-20h07m31s139-325x183.jpg|Nao's first appearance in episode 1. Nao and Reika.jpg|Nao and Reika playing volleyball. Nao's first time transforming.PNG|Nao transforming for the first time in episode 4. NaoSoloTransformation.png|Nao's individual sequence Smpc11-5.jpg|Nao trapped in a spider web SmPC11NaoScared.PNG|Nao running away from a ladybug Smpc18 main.jpg|Nao in sport clothes Naowish.png|Nao's wish in episode 21. sm24-010.jpg|Nao as a fairy in episode 24 Akane with Nao.jpg|Nao with Akane Nao.30.png|Nao dreaming SmPC34NaoWonderland.PNG|Nao as Alice in Wonderland kidnao.png|Nao transforming as a child Nao Football.jpg|Nao playing soccer. April lying on the ground.jpg|Nao after fainting Nao as Urashima Taro in the movie.jpg|Nao as Urashima Taro in the movie SmPC42_Miyuki_comforting_Nao.jpg|Miyuki comforting Nao Cure March marchbluray.jpg|Official screenshot of March. Kyuamachii.jpg|Cure March in the opening sequence. March.2.png|March's rosy cheeks. Marchshoot6.jpg|Cure March doing the March Shoot Cure March eyecatch.jpg|Cure March eyecatch Cure March eyecatch 2.jpg|Cure March eyecatch 2 marchfull.jpg|March's first transformation in episode 4. Cure march mugshot.jpg|Cure March feels her power Marchshoot1.jpg|March charging up her Smile Pact MarchCloseup.png|March doing the Rainbow Healing Butterfly.March.jpg|Cure March's butterfly wings in episode 14. March_tugging_a_rope_with_an_Akanbe.jpg|March tugging a rope with an Akanbe SmPC23_March_creating_hundred_of_March_Shoots.jpg|SmPC23 March creating hundred of March Shoots Supimachi.PNG|Princess March Rainbowburstmarc.jpg|Cure March doing the Rainbow Burst Princess March eyecatch.jpg|Princess March eyecatch Ep29.march.baseball.png|Cure March with a baseball bat Marchkid.png|Cure March as a child in episode 38. kidcuremarch.png|Kid Cure March loses balance Young.March.Shoot.PNG|Kid March Shoot SmPC42_Cure_March_powering_up.jpg|Cure March powering up MarchShoot.PNG|Upgraded Cure March March.Hurricane.png|March Shoot Impact Ultra Spring spinning upside-down.jpg|March spinning upside down SmPC_47_March_launching_a_large_March_Shoot.jpg|March launching a large March Shoot Ultra March.png|Ultra Cure March in episode 47 CURE MARCH.PNG|March in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer CureMarchHCPC.jpg|Cure March saying the 10th anniversary message at the beginning of episode 11 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Milky Rose and March NS3.png|March along with Milky Rose in New Stage 3 DespairMarch.jpg|Cure March falling in despair March in New Stage Final Battle.png|March in New Stage 3 Others Masahiromarch.jpg|Masahiro Anbe, mangaka famous for creating "Ika Musume", pays tribute to Pretty Cure with illustrations of Smile! Cures: March. powerup march card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess March. naopurionline.JPG|Nao in Pretty Cure Online. marchhenshin.PNG|Cure March introducing herself in Pretty Cure Online. Cure March in Pretty Cure Onlne.PNG|Cure March attacking in Pretty Cure Online Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries